


madam, my dear, my darling

by inkk



Series: alphabet AU challenge [3]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, boys in panties, this is really dumb ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>C</b> is for <b>Crossdressing</b>.</p><p>(In which Vic likes lingerie and Kellin likes Vic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	madam, my dear, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> for no prompt other than my own personal love of kinky people and crossdressing ??? lmao
> 
> (title comes from the song 'Only If For A Night' by Florence + the Machine) :)

+

"You know you really don't have to do this, right? It's perfectly fine if you wanna back out."

Kellin fondly rolls his eyes, leaning against the door jamb. "Yeah, I know. And my answer is still the same as the eleven other times you asked."

Vic sighs and rubs his forehead. "It's just. I mean, I know it's pretty weird and I don't want you to feel pressured, or anything--"

" _Vic_ ," Kellin firmly interrupts, glancing down to the small pink box he's holding and then back up with a reassuring grin, "It's perfectly fine, and you know I would tell you if I wasn't comfortable with it. Just let me do this for you, okay?"

Vic pauses. "Okay," he finally concedes. "God, you're such an amazing boyfriend. I'll see you in a little bit, or do you want me to stay?"

"Maybe go watch TV for a while or something?" Kellin suggests. "I kinda want it to be a surprise," he adds with a bashful grin, then pulls the bedroom door closed on Vic's awestruck expression.

_This is going to be fun._

Kellin starts off by setting the box down on the bed and discarding his clothes, then running a little bit of water in the bath. He pulls a clean razor out of the package under the sink and perches on the edge of the tub. 

This tends to be the most painstaking part, but it would be a lie if Kellin said he didn't enjoy it - he doesn't usually shave (except in preparation for the occasional night of wax play), and for now he relishes in the slow, smooth glide of the blade over his slick skin.

When he's done both calves, thighs, happy trail and pubic area, he rinses off one last time and pats himself dry with a towel. On second thought, he takes a minute to smooth a little bit of lotion into his newly-sensitive skin.

_Now for the fun part._

Kellin rifles around in one of the bathroom drawers, fishing out a hairbrush, elastics, and a small bag of makeup he went out to purchase earlier this week. He quickly combs through his hair and pulls it into pigtails, leaving his bangs down and finally tying them off with a hint of silky lavender ribbon.

Pleased, he then carefully applies a little bit of grey eyeliner and a light brush of silvery eyeshadow, finishing off with a thin coat of candy-pink lip stain. He wants to stay rather light on the makeup, for tonight.

Kellin eyes himself critically in the bathroom mirror. His eyes look different with the makeup on - sharper, almost dangerous, like a whole new person looking back at him. It's as if the lines between male and female have blurred, and it's... _sexy_ , for lack of a better word. He feels exhilarated - empowered, really - just from standing naked in the bathroom with makeup on, and he can't even begin to imagine what Vic is going to think.

This whole thing is more for Vic than it is for himself, but they're both extremely kinky people and the rush Kellin gets out of making his boyfriend happy makes it well worth playing along. He's known that this has been one of Vic's kinks since they first got together, but Vic had always deemed it too weird to actually act upon - up until two weeks ago, that is, when Kellin asked him to organize a gangbang. (He supposes almost anything could be considered tame, after that.)

Kellin sighs and quirks the side of his mouth at himself in the mirror. Once he's completely satisfied with the way his makeup looks, he walks back out into the bedroom and flips the lid of the little pink box. He can still clearly picture the look on the face of the employee at the lingerie store when he and Vic walked in arm-in-arm, and, more importantly, the look on Vic's face when they had walked out with the little box in hand.

Kellin peels the tissue paper back and looks down at the soft, lacy material, ignoring the way his breath catches in his throat. It's beautiful, really: stockings, garter, belt, panties and bralette, all in a matching shade of pastel pink that makes something in the pit of his stomach ache.

He pulls the garments out one by one and lays them reverently on the bed, running his hands over the delicate fabric before reaching over for the bralette. Kellin hooks the back together in front his solar plexus, then slides it around to face the right way, carefully sliding his arms through the thin straps and nudging them up to sit on his collarbones. The lacy, almost-see-through material lies smooth and flat against the taut skin of his chest.

The belt comes next; Kellin slides it over his hips to rest just below his belly button, then gently pulls the stockings up his legs so the lacy trim rests on his upper thighs. He clips the garters on and then hooks them to the belt, sitting down on the edge of the bed and slipping the panties over his ankles. Slowly, he slides them up the sensitive skin of his legs to rest snugly on his hips, taking a deep breath and admiring the muted colour against his pale skin.

Kellin gets to his feet and approaches the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. He hesitantly lets his eyes wander up his reflection, curiously taking in his pastel-clad calves, the slight bulge in the front of his panties, the way the bralette sits on his ribcage to make his shoulders look less broad and the way the belt rests on his stomach, all lending to the illusion of slight curves.

Kellin draws in a shallow breath and runs his fingers lightly over his left hipbone, covered by the delicate, lacy hem of the panties. A slow, comfortable burn churns low in his gut as he studies his reflection.

He can't wait to show Vic.

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> im way too embarrassed to actually try and write smut so i stopped it here
> 
> anyways - thank you so much for reading!  
> as per usual, kudos are amazing and i'd absolutely love it if you'd drop me a comment!


End file.
